The aim of this study is to determine if azathioprine produces a beneficial effect compared to prednisone alone, if azathioprine can reduce the dosage of prednisone required, and to evaluate the effect of 0.3 mg/kg/d dose of prednisone compared to 0.75 mg/kg/d dose.